


What happens when an Angel sits in your lap

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds out he likes sitting in Sam's lap. Sam finds out he's fallen in love with an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when an Angel sits in your lap

**Author's Note:**

> So finally I wrote something. After being gone for a week and being exhausted for a week, I couldn't really write a lot. So nothing long from me for now. But here's a fluffy oneshot that's slightly ridicules but adorable. This was edited by me so any mistakes are my own.

The first time Sam had an angel in his lap, it was because Cas had had a bad day. Not that Sam usally held his friends in his lap after they had bad days, but that was the only argument Sam could think of to justify it. 

Sam opened the door of the hotel he and Dean were staying in. He stopped short when he saw Cas sitting on his bed, staring out the window. "Cas?" Sam asked the angel. "What are you doing here?" 

Cas didn't turn to look at him. "I am thinking of Dean's actions. I thought I would think and wait for you to return." 

Of course, it was about Dean. Sam sighed. He took his jacket off and draped it over a chair. He sat down on his bed across from Cas. "What about Dean's actions?" 

Cas turned to face him. "I am aware he feels love and protectiveness over both of us. And I understand that is why he is harsher on us then he would be for others, but it still bothers me. I do not like feeling as though I have disappointed him." 

That, Sam thought was very true of Dean. "It bothers me too, but that's Dean. If we get ourselves hurt it kills him so much that he takes it out on anyone who's there. He just wants us to be safe. You're his best friend and I'm his brother." 

Cas nodded. He turned away again. Sam groaned. The angel was still upset. He'd have to tell Dean to ease up on Cas. Sam crawled over the bed so he was sitting next to Cas. He put a hand on his friend's arm. "Cas, it's okay. Dean wouldn't waste time yelling at you if he didn't love you." Sam winced. What a lame thing to say. Cas surprised him however by wrapping both arms around Sam. 

"I am aware. It would be nice though if he hugged me like you do even if I haven't just come back from the dead." Cas said against Sam's chest. 

"Um." Sam laughed a little, wrapping his arms loosely around Cas. Sam supposed he was rather a bit of a hugger, not that he showed it that much. And as much as Cas tried to avoid being touched normally, he seemed to crave being touched right now. Perhaps Sam had just been following Dean's example and not touching Cas. Maybe Cas had wanted to be hugged and high fived and touched. Sam tried not to let his mind get carried away on that last thought. 

"This is very pleasant." Cas muttered, pulling his legs up till he was curled onto Sam's lap. "Um, Cas what are you doing?" Sam asked. Cas looked up at him. "Sitting on your lap." He thought for a moment. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable." 

Actually, Sam wasn't uncomfortable with it. That's because it's Cas, he told himself. And contuied to tell himself till Dean opened the door, Cas disappeared and Sam fell off the bed. 

"Sam, what the heck were you doing?" Dean asked coming to look at him. Sam stared up at his brother. "Nothing." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Right, Sasquatch." 

 

"Cas come on. Relax. Watch a movie with us. You'll love it." Dean said to the angel. Cas glared at the screen. "What is this?" 

Dean sighed. "It's a classic, Cas. It stars John Wayne." 

Cas cocked his head to the side. "Who is John Wayne?" 

Dean's mouth dropped open. "How do you-"

Sam entered the room carrying the beer. "Dean, give it a rest. He's an angel, and watching old westerns was probably not on his to-do list." Dean started to say something, probably how that should be on everyone's to-do list, but Sam plopped down on Bobby's couch between the two of them and handed Dean a beer. "Dean, go get the popcorn, I'll start the movie. You've seen it a million times." Dean mumbled something about angels and got up to get the popcorn. 

Sam clicked on the movie, and was busy reading the credits so he didn't notice right away as Cas shifted closer. He did notice when Cas knee bumped into his. Sam looked away from the screen. "Cas?" He asked. 

"Sam, if it would not make you uncomfortable, could I sit on your lap as I did a few weeks ago?" 

Sam blushed at the bluntness of that. "Cas, Dean is going to come back in any moment." 

Cas stared at him. "I don't understand why that would be a problem." 

"Well, Dean might think that we are like- together or something." 

"Then we just tell him that that would be a silly thing to think and that we simply like sitting like that." 

Sam smiled a little. "It sounds so simple when you say it. Yeah sure." He would have been lying if he said he hadn't liked it before. And even the thought of Dean seeing him with an angel in his lap couldn't quell his happiness. He liked Cas in his lap. Sam knew he shouldn't, but he did. 

Cas moved till he was sitting on Sam's lap. He shifted a little till he was comfortable. Sam breath caught, Cas leaned his head against Sam's chest, his arm wrapped loosely around Sam's waist. And Cas showed no intention of moving for the rest of the movie. 

Dean walked in just as the credits ended. He stopped and stared when he saw his little brother and friend curled up together. "You have something you want to tell me?" 

Cas lifted his head from Sam's chest. "We are not together as Sam thought you would think. I like having the physical closeness with Sam and he does not object." 

Dean nearly burst out laughing. "Sure guys." He plopped down on the couch next to Sam. "Popcorn?" Sam reached out the hand that wasn't wrapped around Cas to grab some. "Cas, you having any?"

Cas peered at the bowl. "I can not reach it without removing my arms from you, Sam." 

At that, Dean started to guffaw. "Why don't you just feed your boyfriend, Sam?"

Sam glared at his brother. "Dean, we are not together-" 

"Cas just likes the physical closeness, I know I know." Dean laughed. "I'm not sure I want to stick around for this." 

"Dean!" Sam said. He grabbed the bowl so it was closer to Cas. The angel moved his arm from Sam's waist briefly to take some. "Mmm, it's good." Cas said. Sam smiled. He settled back into the couch. This seemed like it was going to a nice night. Expect for the smirks Dean kept sending him. 

 

After that, Cas sat in Sam's lap a lot. And sometimes Sam would be the one to suggest it. But he was never sure when Cas would sit in his lap. Cas didn't do it all the time, and there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to how he chose when to. But when he didn't, Sam would wish he would. He had a crush on the angel. Great. The problem was that Cas really didn't seem to understand that it was rather intimate to sit on someone's lap. So he probably wouldn't realize Sam's crush. Not that Sam was going to mention it. But it was really starting to hurt. 

"Dude, you have to tell him. This is killing you." Dean told him one day. 

"Dean, it's just a silly crush." Sam scowled. 

"No, you are freaking falling in love with him. Tell him. Make a move. Get laid, Sammy!" 

Of course Dean had to bring up sex. Sam shook his head. He would make a move. Just not now. But as it turned out, Sam didn't have to. 

 

Sam was sitting on his bed in the hotel he and Dean were staying in for a hunt. Well, they weren't hunting right now. Dean was at a bar. Or a bakery. Sam couldn't remember. Sam's thoughts were filled with Cas, but he didn't expect the angel to appear on his legs. 

"Cas!" Sam jumped nearly toppling over at the added weight. "What- you've got to give me some warning, dude." 

Cas studied his face. "You were thinking about me. I was also thinking about you. I thought as we were thinking about each other, we should be in the same place." 

"How could you tell?" Sam asked. 

"It's like praying. When you think strongly about me, I can tell." Sam blushed a little at that. 

"You think about me a lot, Sam." Cas stated. Without warning, he swung one of his leg around Sam's waist, moving the other to rest on the other side of Sam's waist, so he was straddling Sam. Sam almost stopped breathing. "C-Cas. What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" Cas murmured into Sam's neck. "The way you act around me, I can tell you care about me not just as a friend, but different than that. The same way I feel about you." 

"And how do you feel about me?" Sam breathed, arms coming up to wrap around Cas' back. 

"I believe I love you." Cas said, pressing a small kiss into Sam's neck.

Sam felt something deep in his chest. "I love you too, Cas." 

Cas lifted his head to meet Sam's gaze, their faces very close. "Why didn't you tell me that a long time ago?"

"No idea." And then Sam Winchester, hunter, kissed Castiel, angel of the Lord. And it was probably the best kiss he had ever had. And Sam had kissed a lot of people. It lasted only a few seconds before they broke apart. Cas brushed his fingers through Sam's hair. "I think sitting on your lap was the smartest thing I have thought to do." And they both dissolved into fits of laughter. Because that's what happens when an angel sits in your lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last night while listening to Katy Perry. So I don't know how it's going to work out. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
